Frida's Birthday Surprise
by Puppyloveimani
Summary: Frida's birthday is comming up and she's found something that she really wants but thinks no one will get due to how much it cost. Manny wants to get it for her but can he rack up enough money in time to buy it and get to her party? rated "T" to be safe.
1. She wants it

Disclaimer: I don't own El Tigre or its characters. (We all know that but everyone else did it)

A/N: Starting a story is the hardest part to me so if anyone has some advice on how to do better I wouldn't mind you telling me. In this story Manny is 16 and Frida is about to turn 16. Get it? Got it? Good! Onward!

________________________________________________________________________

_Frida's birthday surprise_

Frida Suarez sat contently on a blanket in the park cuddled tightly to her curly haired boyfriend Manny Rivera. He sighed and settled his cheek in her light blue hair. To him, nothing was better in life. For the last year, he couldn't have been happier. He could remember the day a year ago that he confessed how he felt about her…

_**Flashback…**_

_15- year-old Manny grumbled as Frida walked toward him. Diego was tailing her. He knew perfectly well that his friend cared about reading school books more then she cared for that Chipotle boy, and Frida was, unofficially, _his_ girl but Diego was on her like a fruit fly on peaches and Manny didn't like that one bit._

_Some other kids watched Diego fallow Frida. Some found it comical. Some of the felt sorry for the hopeless boy and what Manny/El Tigre would do to Diego if he didn't lay off his girl. Manny gave Diego a sharp glare as Frida closed in on him, Diego not far behind._

"_Hay Dr. Cheesepuff, beat it!" Manny snarled at the boy following Frida._

"_Chipotle!!!" Diego shouted back._

"_Whatever! Now beat it before I beat you!!!" Manny said with a deadly sharp snarl in his voice. Frida looked behind her not really noticing, _or caring_, that the short, grade-skipped 12 year old was following her._

"_And if I don't what will _you_ do about it?" Diego spat at his foe. Frida looked at Manny who was now fuming his usually unshort temper boiling. He was about ready to spin his belt buckle and fight the boy right then and there. Frida held Manny's shoulders to hold him back._

"_Manny…" she started. He looked at her. "Not here. Not now. Not today." Frida said trying to calm him down before wrapping her arms around his torso. They both knew he couldn't afford another suspension on his permanent record. He calmed himself and placed his hand on her back to keep her close, but turned his angered gaze back to Diego. "Diego get lost before you get into trouble." Frida warned. Diego frowned but followed her command._

"_Well settle this later El Tigre!" he hollered over his shoulder. Before Manny could shout back some stupid remark or threat Frida hugged him tighter. _

"_Don't worry about him Manny." she told him letting him go after so. Manny suddenly felt somewhat cold without her closeness but held back on shouting something he'd probably regret and his urge to pull Frida back to him and hold her tightly_

_**Later after school…**_

"_Manny…" Frida started as the two started their walk home from school " why are you always so angry when Diego and Sergio fallow me? You know I don't like either of them."_

_Manny stopped dead and he felt his face flush as he tried to think of a lie around why he acted so jealous. "Well…I…" he stuttered tripping over his words, his heart thumping a million miles a minuet._

"_What?" Frida asked taking a step closer to him sending a chill up his spine._

"_Hay their super villains! I don't want them too close to my best friend" He said the first thing he could scrape from the back of his mind._

_Frida folded her arms and gave him a skeptical look. "Manny you know I can handle myself." she said "Now tell me…"_

"_iloveyou!" Manny finally shouted his nerves getting the better of him. Frida stared at him, surprised. Did she hear that right?_

"_What did you say?" she asked still in shock._

_Manny did nothing more the look away from her and nervously rub the back of his neck. He had no clue what to say._

"_Manny, please tell me, what did you say?" she asked again this time with desperation in her voice._

_Manny finally found his voice and repeated himself " I said I love you" he said shyly. Frida stood there looking at him, his face bright red with embarrassment. He'd never felt more awkward in him life. _

_After about 15 seconds, which to him felt like 15 decades, he felt Frida wrap her arms tightly around his neck. He was surprised but didn't hesitate to hug her back. She pulled her head back to look at him though her body didn't leave his. He brought his mouth to hers. She kissed him back though slightly more forcefully, things like that came with her personality. They pulled away from each other wide smiles on their faces._

"_As of now Frida Suarez is officially taken by Manny Rivera." Frida whispered._

"_You bet, baby!" he exclaimed before pulling her back to him in another kiss._

_**Flashback end…**_

(A/N: Sorry if that flashback was a little too long. Once I get started sometimes it's hard to stop.)

Manny smiled. That was the most frightening, embarrassing, awkward day of his life and he was beyond happy it happened. He sighed again before kissing Frida on her on the top of her head and leaning on the oak tree they sat by. Life was sweet.

"Manny…" he heard her say suddenly.

"Si' mi amor? He answered dreamily

"You know my birthdays next week right?" Manny sprang up bring her up with him.

"How could I forget?! We've been best friends 13 years. We've been dating for 1 year and you've reminded me every week for that last 2 months! I couldn't forget your birthday if I wanted to." he responded chuckling. She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

"Of course. I knew you wouldn't forget." She said standing up. Manny frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"_I'm_ not going anywhere. _We _are going to my house. We have to make invitations and stuff."

"Oh ok. Fine by me." Manny said standing up brushing imaginary dirt from his jacket. In actuality it didn't matter to him what they did as long as her was spending time with her. He smiled and fallowed her willingly.

_________________________________________________________________________

"So, where to first?" Manny asked as they made their way up Muy Macho St.

Frida was about to answer him when she suddenly gasped and ran to a nearby musician shop. She pressed her face to the window, excited panting almost like Manny's mother when she started hyperventilating.

"What is it Frida?" Manny asked approaching his girlfriend who immediately grabbed him and forced his face to the glass window as well.

"Isn't. It. _Beautiful?!_" She exclaimed. Manny peeled his face off the window to get a better vision of what she was so crazy about. At that moment Manny saw it and could understand what made her so crazy all of a sudden. It was an electric guitar, but not just _any _electric guitar. It was a limited edition, specially made, high quality, extremely unique electric guitar. Manny looked at Frida who was currently drooling over the guitar.

"It was designed by _Kiss." _she sighed. Yet another reason for her to love it. Kiss was her favorite band. Though the most distinctive part of the guitar was how much it matched Frida. Its neck was red like her skirt and it's skull and cross-bones shaped body was sky blue like her hair accented with shimmering silver swirls. On it's skull shaped body feminine shaped eye holes had been carved in and painted black as has the cross-bone shaped that stuck out of the top and bottom of it and the sound hole was in the center representing the skulls nose. Indeed it did look like a guitar meant to be Frida's. "There were only 1,000 guitars manufactured in this style and only 5 in this color and only 10 in all Miracle City. I didn't think I'd even get to _see _one of these" she explained before she turned to face Manny with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Frida? What's wrong mi amor?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'll never be able to get this guitar." she answered her voice groggy, almost as if she was about to cry.

"Why not?" he asked pulling her close to him rubbing her back to try and comfort her. He couldn't stand seeing her so sad. Frida placed her hands on his chest and rested her head on his shoulders hoping no tears would fall.

"Check the price tag." she said. Manny looked at the window spotting its price tag and gasped. It was $50,000. Somehow, he could understand the expense of the guitar. It was very special.

"Uh…no worries Frida. I'm sure _someone_ will get it for you I mean with you B-day coming up and all…" He said nuzzling her neck. She pushed back from him and looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"ARE YOU _KIDDING_???" she hollered. He flinched feeling kinda like he'd done something wrong. "_Nobody_ is even _willing_ to spend that kind of money on _me_. Birthday or not!"

"_I am"_ he thought. But he kept his mouth shut. But then a plan came to his mind. A devilish smile crossed his face but quickly disappeared when she looked at him. She took one last look at the guitar she wanted _so_ badly and then sighed

"Come on Manny. We gotta go" she sighed continuing up the street. Manny was still upset to see her so sad so he ran up behind her, took her from behind and tickled her tummy. She was forced to lean back into him laughing hysterically unable to escape him.

"Quit it! Quit it!" she hollered between laughs.

"Not until I make sure your better!" he laughed himself keeping her close as he continued tickling her

"I'm cool! I swear!" she managed to scream.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Manny smiled and stopped tickling he but didn't let her go instead he turned her to face him and pulled her into a passionate kiss which lasted about…5 minuets or so. She pulled away and they looked into each others eyes for a moment.

"Thanks Manny." she said sweetly

"Anything for you mi amur" he cooed pecking her on the cheek one last time before letting her go. He took her hand and they continued walking up the street toward her house.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N Hi me again! (obviously) hope the start is to every ones liking. I just wanna know what ya'll think so I now if I should continue of not. And advice is greatly appreciated!

~Puppyloveimani


	2. He needs the money

A/N: Hello again! I am back with CH 2! I thank those who reviewed for their kind words and constructive criticism. I'll keep your advice in mind. ^ ^

Disclaimer: Yea…see the last chapter.

Now without further ado, here is chapter 2.

________________________________________________________________________

The two teen approached Frida's house within a few minuets. Manny took his hand from her when started up the path that led to the porch. Chief Suarez still hated the boy with the same fire that he did when he met him. Manny encouraged Frida not to tell her father about what they had for a fear of what he might do to separate them. Move, murder Manny…they didn't even want to think about it.

Frida slowly opened the door to her house, peered her head inside and looked around. No sign of her mother, sisters or even her eagle eyed father. She saw a clear path to the stairs and stepped inside Manny close behind her.

"I think it's safe. Lets…" she started when suddenly the Suarez polices Dobermans came racing toward the front door upon hearing it open which, they guessed, also alarmed Chief Suarez for they heard heavy boots clop on the hard wood floor and the familiar jingles of the multiple badges and medals that he always kept on his blazer.

Upon hearing the dogs loud furious barking as they prepared to attack him, Manny jumped behind Frida. The irritated girl put one hand on her hip and held the other up to halt the dogs. The animals slid to a stop just before crashing into the Frida. A second or two later Chief Suarez came around the corner.

"Hello _mija_." he greeted his daughter with a warm smile.

"Hi _papa_." she responded trying to keep boredom and/or sarcasm out of her voice. Manny took that time to make his presence known. He poked his head out from behind Frida and nervously waved.

"What are _you _doing here _Riiiiiiverrra_!" Chief Suarez demanded seeing the boy he despised.

"_Papa!_" Frida cried, glaring at her father. "He's here to help me with preparations for my party. Leave him alone for once!"

Chief Suarez wanted to argue but decided to let it go. "Fine." With that Frida took Manny's wrist and headed for the stairs that let to her room, pulling him with her.

"Keep the door open!" the Chief yelled up the stairs once the two disappeared in his daughters room.

Frida flinched in embarrassment and nearly slammed the door, but decided against it figuring that would get her into trouble. She turned to her boyfriend who currently seated on her pink and black themed bed with a half smile glued to his face holding back snickers.

"Ya know, he's right. I don't think I'd act right with the door closed." he said placing on a devilish. Frida walked by he bed placing her hand on his forehead and pushing him back on her bed rolling her eyes, leaving him loudly laughing.

"Whatever. Now be quiet." she giggled before taking a seat at her newly connected computer. She opened a page for a Photoshop program. Manny stood up and walked behind the computer chair leaning on the back of it.

"Whacha doin'?" He asked as she the page finished loading.

"I got a new Photoshop program free with this computer." she explained "So now instead of buying invites or spending an excess of money to make them ourselves we can just design and print them out here."

"So what do I do?"

"You get to help me with the design. Have any ideas?"

"Well…lets see…" Manny started before, much to Frida's surprise, slipped his arms under her legs lifting her up and sitting himself in the black leather computer chair and placing her back down on his lap. "How about the color of them this year be…" he thought for a second "black and blue!"

Frida giggled "they were that color last year silly."

"And that was the best year ever!"

"No silly. How about pink and black?"

"Meh…they were that color years before last…"

The debate about card color and design went until they finally decided on pink black and blue for the colors and the design would consist on silvery blue sparkles and pink guitars that somewhat resembled her own.

_**Four hours later…**_

Manny and Frida say curled up on Frida's bed watching TV having solved their card issue. They decided that they'd print and pass them out on another day. They wanted a little cuddling time. Manny looked out the window at the sky surprised to see that it had turned a purple/yellow color. He then looked at his watch. 7:46. Any minuet now he'd by hollering upstairs (or worse _coming_ upstairs) telling them Manny had to evacuate their house. He sighed. He wished, so much that, he could stay…

"Mi amor…" he said

"Hmmm…?" she hummed awaking from her dozing on him chest.

"I gotta go."

Frida stretched up and yawned. "No prob dude. The bathroom is…"

"NO! Not that! I mean I gotta go _home_." he stated slightly embarrassed.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged his tightly. "But _why_?!"

Manny chuckled. "Because it's getting late. Besides I don't want you dad to come up here and catch us."

Frida sighed and nodded. That was true. She crawled of him and they both moved off her bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers creating one last passionate moment before he'd depart from her for the night.

"Don worry, Mi amor. I'll see you tomorrow." he cooed. They smiled at each other for a second before Manny headed for the door. He stopped at the threshold of the room. His pupils shrank as he heard a low, deep, angry, grawl come from downstairs. The scary part was he didn't even know if it was the dogs or…Chief Suarez. He turned around on his heels nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

" Mmmmaybe I should leave El Tigre style." he said to Frida who had been looking at him oddly. She then smiled and he spun his belt buckle. A green glow surrounded him as he gave his signature roar turning into El Tigre. Frida opened her window to let him out. He gave her one last, loving glance before hopping out the window into the night on his was home.

Frida sighed longingly as she watched him spring off the tops of buildings. Smiling, she closed and locked her window, pulling the curtains closed. She then slipped out of her cloths, slipped into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Monday, school was out for the week due to spring break. Manny hopped on the railings sliding down them on his way downstairs. His father warned him that at anytime those railings would break under pressure but sense when did he listen to his father anyway? Once there he slipped his feet in a pair of tiger themed slippers and broadly made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. As usual, he found his dad and grandfather at table sipping at coffee. No conversation.

"Son…"

"Father…"

They said as though they had just now spotted each other. Manny sighed and slummed to the cabinet, grabbed his box of _Frosted Flakes, _went to the refrigerator to retrieve the milk and took his seat at the kitchen table. He poured his cereal into an orange bowl. Once he opened the milk carton he shuttered and pushed it away.

"_Spoiled. Great. There goes my breakfast." _he thought. He sighed throwing the carton behind him, amply missing the garbage can. Sighing he just ate his cereal dry.

"What's wrong _mijo_?" asked Rodolpho finally noticing his sons funk.

Manny was about to explain but was interrupted by his grandfathers outburst.

"Iz probably the sour milk. Now he has to eat his eh cereal dry."

"I sent you out for more milk last week!" Rodolpho shouted in response.

"Oh, right. I forgot"

"Guys, guys it's not the milk it's Frida!" Manny managed to shout before the argument could be taken any further.

"Uh-oh. What that _loco chica _do now?" grandpapi asked folding his arms and rolling his eyes.

"She has done _**NOTHING **_wrong! You hear?! And she's not crazy!" Manny baked at his grandfather. He wouldn't allow anyone, not even his own family, to talk bad about his love.

Grandpapi held up his hands in defense and looked to his son. "Well, you'll think twice before you speak out on his beloved now won't you?"

With that, Grandpapi sighed. _Teen love. Oh brother._

Rodolpho turned back to Manny who was rubbing his temples "Sorry, about that grandpapi."

"It is alright, _mijo_, you are in love. Now tell me, what's bothering you." Rodolpho said comfortingly, answering instead of grandpapi.

"Well there's this guitar that Frida really wants. And I want to get for her birthday but…" Manny started but trailed off for a second.

"But what, son?"

"But it's kinds expensive." Manny replied resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Ha! Nonsense! Nothing is too expensing for the one you love. Why I could lend you the money!" Rodolpho cheerfully cried taking another sip of his coffee afterward.

His son, however, let go of a long sigh. "You got 50 grand to spear?"

Rodolpho spit his coffee at grandpapi out of shock.

Grandpapi grumbled for a moment before turning his attention to his grandson. "Why can't joo just eh steal this guitar?"

Manny narrowed his eyes at his grandfather. "Let me get this straight. You want me to get my lifelong best friend and love of my life arrested for possession of stolen property? Oh nice plan grandpapi. That'll leave a _great _impression!" Manny spat sarcastically.

"It was just a suggestion! Geez eh sometimes joo iz worst then Rodolpho." grandpapi responded.

"Well, I can't help you there son." Rodolpho started. "I suppose you'll just have to earn the money yourself."

"But _dad_ her birthdays next week! Where will I get 50 thousand in that short time?"

"Tell you what, _mijo_,if you can earn ad least half of the money I'll see what I can give you alright?"

Manny sighed and nodded. "Alright…"

________________________________________________________________________

After showering and getting dressed, Manny left his home at _Casa De Macho_, turned the corner on Super Macho St. and walked down the street on his was to Frida's house to pick her up so they could engage in their usual schools out celebration mischief. Though his dilemma was still at hand.

"_How the hell am I suppose to get 25 grand by Friday? What am I gonna half to do sell a kidney?" _Manny thought to himself frustrated. _"Curse this love thing." _He thought but he knew he didn't mean it. Sense he fell for his best friend he'd never felt better in his life but still…

"_No. I'll find a way. I will get that guitar for Frida. THIS I SWEAR!!!" _he tried to be a cheerful as possible about the situation but the question of 'how' still bothered. He sighed. Suddenly something clicked in his head. _"Of curse! Why didn't I think of that first!" _Manny suddenly felt burst of happiness as he made a quick U turn and made his way to _Casa De Mariachi._

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Seems like alota fuss to make over an electric guitar eh? Oh well. Now once again and criticism is appreciated if necessary. (hopefully beyond over using names and such.) And hopefully I made up for the mistakes I made in the last chapter.

I was intending for this to be a oneshot actually but I'm having too much fun so it could be 3-5 chapters. :D Besides, the best was way to keep people interested in a story is to leave something to be desired, am I right? ;)

This took me about 4 hours to type but it's all good. My mothers gotta cold so I've had to play 'nurse'. I'll have ch 3 up A.S.A.P Okay? Stay frosty! (gosh who still says stuff like that. xD)


	3. Thanks to mother

A/N: Gah! Sorry I took so long to update! (School work, viruses, long story) anyway…

I'd like to once again thank everyone for their kind words and constructive criticism.

Now, what you've been waiting for, here's chapter four!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Manny was soon on his mothers porch. He was sure she could help him, heck she was filthy rich! But he knew there was also a change that she'd go all motherly on him and tell him to earn the money himself like his father did. Well…only one way to find out.

He rose his finger and rang the doorbell. Then he sighed knowingly.

3...

2...

1...

"Manny!!!" Maria shouted joyfully, squashing her son in a tight hug.

"Mom…" Manny breathed "my ribs…"

Maria let him go giggling. "Sorry mijo. Please come in." she said stepping aside allowing him into the house. From there she led him into the kitchen and motioned for him to sit at the table as she proceeded to make him a sandwich. "So…what's on your mind"

"Well…" he started "Frida's birthday is around the corner you know…"

"But of course!" Maria chimed

"Yea and there's something I want to get for her, but it really expensive, 50 grand to be exact and…"

"You want to know if I'll lend you the money."

Manny rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe yea."

Maria sighed "Mijo…"

Manny grumbled _"Here we go…"_

"I'd love to help you!"

Manny's eyebrows raised along with the rest of him in excitement. "Really?!"

Maria nodded pulling out her checkbook. "Yes Manny but there a catch."

He gave his mother a confused look "What's the catch?"

"You must promise me you won't let that greed of yours get the best of you, promise?"

"C'mon, mom. It's me your talkin' about here."

She raised a skeptic, unamused eyebrow at him.

"Alright, alright. I promise."

Maria smiled at him and pulled him into another bracing hug. Then he took the check she had written, stuffed it into his own wallet, and scrambled out the door, but not before hollering "Buy mom!" over his shoulder.

He looked at his watch. 11:13. Frida was expecting him at 11:00 sharp. He wasn't _that _late but didn't want to keep her waiting any longer. So, he turned his belt buckle to the right, turning himself into El Tigre and proceeded swinging from roof top to roof top in a hurried whirl.

__________________________________________________________________________

Frida stood on her porch waiting on her late boyfriend, looking at her watch every 30 seconds or so. She was quite impatient, and wasn't used to Manny being late. Being late to school was one thing, but being late to see her was something he'd break his neck to avoid.

She looked at her watch one last time before taking a seat on the stairs and resting her head in her palm.

Waiting…waiting…bored…waiting…

20 seconds later Manny, as El Tigre, slid to a stop in front of her house. Frida sprang up once she saw him and gave him an optic examination. Areas of his costume were torn. Red, slightly blooded scratches visible through the tares. He was panting, a crooked smile nailed to his cheeks, though it was pretty obvious he felt the pain.

"Good morning (pants) mi amor." he breathed "Sorry I'm late."

Frida sighed and shifted her weight to her left leg crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Who was it this time?"

Manny's head sank into his shoulders. "El Oso."

"_Hmmm…so that's what all that noise was." _she thought. "My poor baby!" she said in a baby talk like voice, walking off her porch to Manny. Once she reached him she pulled him into a gentle hug doing her best to steer clear of his multiple wounds. Then she took his hand and started toward her house.

"Where're we goin'?"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere until you let me clean you up."

Manny chuckled "Frida, you've seen me in worse condition then this."

"That doesn't matter."

"But you never acted like this before."

She turned to face him for a moment. "Before…" she started "you weren't my boyfriend." she said with the loving smile that practically melted his heart, on her pale face.

Manny sighed lovingly and let her lead him the rest of the way to her house. She quickly unlocked the door and tiptoed inside. Frida froze for a moment to listen incase anyone heard them. After confirming that they were unnoticed, they quickly and quietly made their way upstairs to the bathroom.

___________________________________________________________________________

Frida carefully whipped blood and dirt from one of Manny's wounds, using mainly peroxide, cotton balls, Neosporin and small strips of gauze. He flinched a time or two but held back any moans or hollers. He knew she was doing the best she could not to hurt him any further.

As he watched her he couldn't help but notice the slight signs of grief that hung onto her face. He put his finger under her chin, tipping her head up to look at him, taking her attention away from the cut on his arm that she had been cleaning.

"Frida, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I hate seeing you hurt." that was true, but that wasn't the reason she was so sad at the moment. She avoided his dazing look which, at this point, would have the same effect on her as the Bronze boots of Truth.

"Frida…" he started impatiently, knowing there was more to her story.

"Okay, okay! You got me. It's the guitar. Happy now?" she confessed.

Manny frowned "Depends, are you?"

"Not really."

"Then neither am I."

She sighed. He gazed at her for a moment. He held down the urge to tell her his plan, or even try and cheer her up by telling her someone might get it for her. She was about as much of an airhead as he was, but he still couldn't risk his surprise. With clouded thoughts and a mid-heavy heart he just pulled her close, nuzzling his cheeks into her silky blue hair. This calmed her. She sighed lovingly and enjoyed his touch.

"_What are material possessions when I have, you?" _she thought pushing herself closer to him. Their embrace lasted about 3 minuets, before Frida heard heavy footsteps and metal chiming. Her father undoubtedly. She realized the scene. Manny didn't have his shirt on. (It had to be in order for to thoroughly clean his wounds.) Added to the fact that he was holding her. She started to panic and pushed him back.

"Frida wha…" he asked after being caught off guard. She clapped her hands over his mouth, again, catching him off guard.

"Shhhhhh….! My dads coming." she whispered releasing his mouth. She quickly picked up him shirt. And hid it in her backpack, then pulled out a clean one. "Here, put your shirt on. I my dad catches up he'll kill us!" she said in a hushed voice.

Manny looked at the shirt that she handed him then back at her with a confused look.

She rolled her eyes "Ask me why I keep clean cloths for you later."

Manny nodded. Then they Heard a knock on the door. "Frida? Are you in there?"

"Eep…" they both muttered hearing the oh so frightening Chief Suarez's voice.

Frida breathed calmly "Yes, papa?"

"Are you decent?"

They both gulped as the doorknob began to jiggle.

"Uh, NO papa! I not decent!" She shouted just as the door began to open. The door slammed shut immediately after so. The two teens let out a relieved sigh.

"Well are you alright? I thought I heard voices."

"No one but me papa."

"Alright then mijo. Carry on." he said as he started back down the hallway. As the footsteps faded, Frida poked her head out the door. When she was sure her father was gone she and Manny quickly ran out the bathroom, down the stairs and back outside.

"That…was scary." Manny commented.

"Yea…" Frida panted.

"So…" Manny started straitening himself up what shell we do today? Terrorize some citizens or perhaps just a little cuddling at the park?" He suggested leaning close to her.

"We'll make it up as we go. Come on!" she said grabbing him wrist and pulling him off the porch and down the street into town.

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Do I know how to make a mountain out of a molehill or what xD

So anyway, here's chapter three. Hope you like. ^^ There are two more chapters. Which May not be able to update for the next 3 weeks. (it took me bout 2 to finish this chapter) It's finals month and I have a lot of studying to do. I only have 3 weeks left of school! Yayz!

So Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shell update when I can. See ya!


End file.
